One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving packets that may include information other than the actual data. The overhead data may affect the efficiency of the use of the wireless medium.
Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax, referred to as high efficiency wireless local-area network (HEW) may need to be used with legacy versions of IEEE 802.11.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that allow for reduced overhead. There are also general needs for systems and methods that allow HEW devices to coexist with legacy devices.